A typical television system may provide recommendations or advertisements to a user based on a maintained user profile. Typically, only a single user profile is maintained for each user. At best, multiple profiles may be maintained based on the user's location. However, such profiles fail to account for current watching behavior of the user. In particular, a user who is currently watching long-length media content (e.g., full-feature movies) is usually, at that time, receptive to very different types of recommendations or advertisements than a user who is engaged in watching short-length media content (e.g., video clips, user-created short video such as YouTube videos or news videos). Consequently, current systems often provide inefficient recommendations or advertisements that fail to match current preferences of the user.